


喜欢你

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	喜欢你

预警：  
1、金道英X我，玛丽苏文学，引起强烈不适  
2、solo男歌手X追星迷妹儿设定  
3、快乐就完事了，bug不要深究，想去小樽玩罢了  
4、骂我也没用，我还敢  
======================================  
其实在意外的搞到韩国爱豆以前，我从来都没觉得当年随手选的日语专业这么鸡肋。但是如果让我再选一次的话，我也还是会选择学这个专业。  
小樽的冬天很长，初雪的那天傍晚，我在小樽运河边偶遇了金道英。  
我要承认，一般来说单身女性在下着雪、空无一人、灰蒙蒙的傍晚，遇见瞎晃悠的单身男性，是绝对不可能上去搭讪的。但是金道英是个意外。他长得也太好看了吧？天气很冷，金道英穿的有些单薄，白皙的脸在这样昏暗的日子里仿佛也泛着莹白的光，因为寒冷鼻尖泛着一点点的红，在那个场景中，不得不让人怀疑自己是否在无意间穿越到了异世界，偶遇了一位雪貂精灵。  
然后金道英用蹩脚的日语向我搭讪了，最开始我误以为他是中国人来的，本来很想帮助一下老乡的，但没想到他是韩国人，索性也搞过一段时间韩国爱豆，最后在我的两块钱韩语和金道英的两块钱日语，以及混杂着中文，英语的四国语言乱七八糟的交谈里，我终于成功的理解了金道英目前的困境。  
他在迷路的同时，手机没电了。

天气实在是太冷了，我领着金道英在附近的咖啡店里坐下，随身携带充电宝真是个好习惯，店里的暖气冷热一激，金道英的眼镜上蒙了一层水雾，他把眼镜摘下来擦的时候，我才留意到他长得有点眼熟。如果跟帅哥说，“嗨，我好像在哪里见过你。”未免也太落俗套，犹豫了半天还是咽了回去，金道英在角落里哆嗦着捧着一杯焦糖拿铁暖手，等待着手机恢复工作，氛围有点尴尬。  
喝了热乎乎的咖啡，又吃了三明治和松饼，其实是我点的，金道英那过分单薄的外套让我有些担心他的健康状况，吃过东西之后我把他送去了他房卡上的酒店地址。其实一直到临走前金道英坚持加了我的联系方式，说要给我还钱之前，我还一直都觉得这家伙莫非是那种靠脸出来蹭吃蹭喝的小白脸？但是他长得实在是太好看了，让我不由得产生一种，和他说话就是我在占便宜的感觉。  
这个神奇的偶遇在快要被我忘记之前，我收到了一个来自首尔的包裹。  
快递里面是一张专辑，还有一些挺好看的首尔旅游纪念品之类的小礼物，一张装在信封里的支票，以及一封手写信。信不是金道英亲自写的，是他找了会日文的朋友帮忙翻译写下的。  
我抓着那张专辑，打开谷歌照着封面搜索了金道英三个字。  
追星的时候怎么没这么好运气？？？？？？

演唱会的前一天，想出门逛逛街顺便吃点东西，结果忘带钱包、手机没电、又迷路的金道英就这样和我成为了不远不近的国际友人关系。一边学着日语专业，一边又自学韩语追星的我真实感受到了头大，网传学习外语最快的方法就是谈恋爱，我寻思着和爱豆谈应该也算谈吧。  
托金道英的福，偶尔我能拿到我追的那个爱豆团体的亲笔to签和很难搞到的限定周边，连韩语都说的越来越好了。毕业回国之前曾经随口跟金道英提了一句，要是当年学的是韩语就好了，这样就可以去韩国工作然后快乐追星了。没想到过了一段时间，金道英竟然真的询问了我，他们那边需要一个擅长中日韩三语的翻译助理，问我要不要去。  
不去不是人！  
金道英作为歌手，fan倒也不像爱豆那么疯狂，但是在韩国人气也还是不错的。当时一头热的跑来韩国工作，其实韩语说的也就一般般，哑巴韩语罢了，算得上朋友的人竟然只有金道英一个人，晚上去上韩语课程，白天还要接受金道英老师的随机韩语考核，忙得头都快秃了，根本没时间快乐追星。  
等我忙里偷闲偷刷爱豆动态的时候，意外的发现，本命恋爱了。  
这实在是太崩溃了，那天我一把鼻涕一把泪的跟金道英哭诉当年为了给他刷销量买的单封，整整打了半年工才还上钱，金道英慢吞吞的答道，其实他恋爱好久了，怕我接受不了一直不敢告诉我。  
听听，这说的是人话吗？？？？？？？？

爱豆恋爱了，脱粉不太容易，但是继续追也有点为难，我委婉的向金道英提出了回国的想法，金道英想了想，说马上又要去日本开演唱会了，先把这阶段的工作做完吧。  
哎，也是，是我太冲动了。  
说起来也巧，和两年前我刚认识金道英的时间差不多，这一次演唱会也是开在北海道。而从我知道金道英是歌手以来，这么久竟然也一直没有看过他的演唱会，后来虽然做了翻译，但多半都是幕后工作。  
没有告诉金道英，我偷偷地预定了演唱会的门票，其实做文案工作的不需要跟去现场，所以正好有时间去观众席观赏一次老板的美貌。  
场馆附近巨幅的海报是我亲手做的，在小小的电脑屏幕里根本没有这么冲击的效果，一直到金道英站在舞台上，灯光落下来的一瞬间，我突然对自己过去的追星眼光产生了怀疑。  
这么一个人是我老板，我竟然还会去追星？  
演唱会结束之后，我一个人走到了初见金道英的那个地方，小樽的雪夜很美，远处的山上莹莹的闪烁着暖色的灯光，我给金道英发了信息。  
“之前没有告诉你，我今天偷偷来看你演唱会啦，也算是弥补最后的遗憾了。”  
“真的很高兴遇见过你。”  
信息发过去也许两秒，也许三秒？那边出现了正在输入的字样，然后很快，金道英的语音拨了过来。  
我很想说这种伤感的离别时刻不要打电话啦，让我酝酿一下，但金道英先开口了。  
“你回头。”  
我下意识的向后望去，金道英竟然就远远地站在街灯下，这场景有点过分煽情了，就算是每天见到金道英，也控制不住的心脏狂跳了起来。  
“之前总觉得时间还久，不过可能再不说就来不及了。”  
拜托拜托拜托不要说这种话，我要当真了！！！我真的会当真！！！我真的会当真啊！！！！我把耳朵紧紧地贴在手机上，生怕听漏了一个音节。  
“不要走，为了我留下吧。”  
“我跟你说随便说这种话是要负责的！”  
我从没有想过我能跑的这么快，冲进金道英怀里的时候差点把他撞趴下。  
“还追星吗？”  
“不追了，再也不追了，我追你。”  
-END-


End file.
